Peter Saw
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to James Noticed. Covers the Snape Prank. Peter didn't mind that he was overlooked, actually he enjoyed it because that was when he saw things no one else seemed to, like what was growing between Sirius and Remus. implied sirius/remus, remus/snape


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sirius, Remus and Harry would have been a happy family otherwise, and you'd never have known the frickin Dursleys ever existed!**

Warning: SLASH! Implied SiriusxRemus, some SeverusxRemus. GOING MORE TOWARDS AU!

_I have to say, I was so HAPPY at how well received "James Noticed" (my first SiriusxRemus and the predecessor to this oneshot) was, and I decided to do a oneshot sequel to this. I want to in the future continue in this universe to a story, but I have to get this (the __**snape-incident**__) over and done with by that time, so I decided to get that over with before the story and write about it in this oneshot._

_Hope you enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter knew he wasn't a genius, or brilliant or even remotely intelligent. It was something he'd always known and had grown to accept during his stay at Hogwarts.

It was one of the reasons why he was so glad that he'd become friends with James, Sirius and Remus. The other three boys were geniuses in their own right and didn't mind his shortcomings. They helped him all they could and accepted him for who he was, so he didn't mind when sometimes he was overlooked.

Actually, Peter had most of his fun during those times because when people forgot he was around they tended to act more like themselves, and it was during those times where he saw things that others never would.

It also improved when he became a rat-animagus and could creep around the castle during assignments from James.

But even _before_ that he had been able to pick up on certain things, like Sirius' affections for Remus.

On the train that first year he'd been sitting next to James and Sirius, silent, and unlike James who'd been chatting nonstop, Peter had been able to concentrate on those around him, and he'd seen the way Sirius' gaze hardly ever wavered from the boy whom they'd later get to know as Remus Lupin.

During their second year when Sirius discovered Remus' furry little secret Peter had watched the expression of pain on the dark haired Marauder's face whenever they were on the eve of the full moon. Sirius' gaze would follow after Moony the whole time, worried, vigilant, looking pained that he couldn't do anything to stop the agony he knew the smaller, fragile-looking boy would be going through that night.

And the mornings after the full moon Sirius was always tense, nervous, anxious, desperate to get into the infirmary and see how their friend had made it. Many times he was so anxious and impatient he'd steal James' invisibility cloak and head out while Peter and James were still sleeping, arriving hours later looking pale and angry and _lost_, collapsing on the bed and telling them how bad Remus looked, how the wolf had chewed out part of his arm or calf or slashed up his whole body to near shreds.

"Sirius?" James' sleepy voice broke into Peter's rest, and the chubby boy moaned as he woke up, only now noticing the quiet sounds of sobs. "What's wrong?"

Sirius sat on Remus' bed, hugging James' cloak to his chest, eyes downcast, hair falling in his face and shadowing it. "He nearly didn't make it last night Jamie. I heard Pomfrey telling Dumbledore that as she was healing his wounds. A couple of hours more and there wouldn't have been anything they could do."

"Crikey galore!" James cried out, fully awake, getting out of his bed and going to Remus's, the eyes behind his glasses wide, his face horrified and pale. "What the bloody hell _happened_ last night?"

"_I don't know_." Sirius responded, voice dead, gaze on his shoes. "The wolf took it out on Remus especially bad---I nearly vomited when I finally saw him."

"Was he awake?" Peter whispered, sitting up in bed, letting them know he was awake and just as worried as the rest of them.

Sirius' gaze rose to meet his and he shook his head. "Thank _fuck_. The wolf tore out a piece of his thigh, severed an artery, he nearly _bled_ to death."

"_Merlin_." Peter closed his eyes tightly, his voice trembling at the thought. "_Poor Remus_."

"When can we see him?" James prompted, urgent.

"I don't know, maybe a couple of hours." Sirius wiped at the tears still falling silently down his pale face. "I don't know how much longer he can withstand this, Jamie."

"He's strong, Sir." James placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder comfortingly. "Remus is the strongest of us all, he'll be okay."

Sirius didn't answer, just hugged his knees to his chest and cried.

The only time Peter had ever seen Sirius crying was those mornings after, and he'd felt sick at his own stomach to think about what Remus had to go to so Peter admitted to a few tears as well. It was another reason why he'd agreed to Sirius' plan to become animagi to help Remus. They'd nearly lost him too many times to the wolf, and Peter would do anything to help Remus and support Sirius.

He knew he wasn't smart enough to do it on his own, but James and Sirius both had promised to help him, and with their guidance and his genuine desire to help Moony Peter had known that he'd be able to do it eventually.

When around third year Sirius got obsessed with the topic of werewolf mating Peter had begun to get suspicious that maybe Sirius' feelings for Remus were more than brotherly love and concern. The chubby young man had seen too many wondering looks, too many blushes, too many glares in Snape's direction whenever the Slytherin and Remus were together for him not to begin to suspect.

Also, Peter had seen something between Remus and Snape that made him wonder about their friendship.

That day Peter had ventured into the library by order of Sirius (who never went into said place unless he absolutely _had_ to) to tear Remus away from Evans and Snape, whom Young Master Black insisted were trying to monopolize the werewolf's time and attention.

He'd noticed the three in the back of the library, sitting at their normal table, talking.

"So, you two _promise_ to come over and spend Christmas with my family again?" Evans asked, her green eyes wide and pleading, her red hair falling down her back like silky waves.

Peter hid behind a shelf, listening in surprise. _Again_? Had Remus spent a Christmas at Evans' before?

"Sure, I even got permission the spend the night this time." Remus smiled, tilting his head to the right. "It'll be fun."

Snape raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, I will be able to attend as well, though I don't know about sleeping arrangements. Last Christmas was the first time I'd had a muggle Christmas, and it was _interesting_ to say the least." He then sneered. "It's a pity your sister will be there though."

Remus made a face at the other boy. "_Severus_!"

"_What_?" Snape wanted to know. "She's a bloody nuisance! And bigoted to _boot_."

Evans sighed. "Petunia _is_ kind of bigoted when it comes to witches and wizards, but I think she's really jealous that she doesn't have any power. Before her eleventh birthday when the invitation to Hogwarts _didn't_ come she was really excited and would bug me about every detail! She _really_ wanted to come, to be a witch like me."

"And she's really not _that_ bad." Remus announced carefully. "She's always nice to _me_ despite the fact that she knows I'm a wizard."

Severus snorted, looking annoyed. "That's because she wants to get in your pants."

Remus went red.

Lily frowned slightly, looking annoyed as well for some reason. "She _does_ like you, you know."

"_Huh_?" Remus squeaked, obviously shocked with this revelation.

"You're too _oblivious_ for your own good, Lupin." Snape sighed, his hand reaching out to softly brush Remus' bangs from out of his face in an _entirely_ too comfortable and tender movement. "You have _so_ many people who want you, and you don't notice it, do you?"

Remus' face was blushing as Snape reluctantly removed his hand.

Lily looked between them and looked down at her hands, an odd emotion darkening her eyes.

Peter didn't know exactly what it was that he'd seen, but he knew that it was private, and he felt uncomfortable as he watched Snape watch Remus. It was different when it was _Sirius_, with Sirius it seemed _right_, but with Snape it seemed _disgusting_.

The spying Gryffindor had finally gone towards them and dragged Remus away, and the werewolf had followed, seemingly lost in thought and really confused, still blushing slightly.

Finally, during their fifth year, they were able to become animagi. James became a majestic stag, Sirius a large black dog that looked eerily similar to the Grim, and Peter became a rat. They were finally able to join Remus on the full moons, and Peter had to admit that watching the transformations never got easier.

It was hard to see his friend go through all that pain, but Sirius wanted to be there for Remus, and James and Peter backed him up. They were able to get Moony out of the Shrieking Shack and out into the Forbidden Forest.

The freedom did wonders for the werewolf, who was now able to chase game, run through the trees, and didn't take out its frustration on its own body anymore. It played and howled and protected its pack from the other dangers of the forest.

They hardly ever came upon anything Moony wouldn't threaten away from them immediately, protecting them. The only time this hadn't happened was one full moon when they'd come across a female werewolf. They'd met other werewolves before, but Moony had snarled and the others had run away frightened of this young but fierce wolf.

But with this female wolf it'd been different.

From the beginning it'd been odd. Moony had picked up the scent and followed it, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail following behind rapidly, unable to understand what'd gotten into him, fearing that some stupid human had ventured into the forest, but then they'd seen her, the female wolf.

Moony'd stopped when he'd seen her, the werewolf sniffing, interested, curious. The female had reciprocated the attention, coming towards him with interest, rubbing her cheek against his pelt slowly.

Moony trembled, whining slightly.

The female wolf did it again.

And then Padfoot was growling and had pushed the female out of the way, standing between her and Moony, body tense, ready to attack, snarling _viciously_.

Prongs and Wormtail (sitting atop of Prongs' antlers) had watched in surprise and trepidation as Padfoot showed a ferocity they'd never witnessed before. He looked very much like the Grim right now, promising a slow death to the female if she didn't leave immediately.

At that moment Peter saw a bit of Sirius in those canine eyes. It was the same look the Gryffindor sent Severus when he got too close to Remus.

The female weighed the options and instead of leaving she growled right back at Padfoot, looking ready to accept the challenge, but then Moony was between them, snarling at the female in outrage and warning.

_Don't...You...Dare...Touch...Him_.

The message was clear for all to read.

The female had been surprised, and tried to get close to Moony once more, but stopped when he growled warningly at her. She'd sent one last angry snarl at a smug Padfoot and had run away, howling.

Moony'd then turned to Padfoot in time for the dog to pounce on him angrily, pinning the wolf to the ground, growling at him, snapping his fangs, _snarling_.

Wormtail had been worried, his stomach hurting him. He'd seen Moony in his tempers---the wolf could easily overpower the dog and maim if not _kill_ it.

And yet Moony surprised everyone---_including Padfoot_---by looking up at the dog in contemplation before lying back and offering his neck in a sign of canine submission. Padfoot had frozen for a moment before reaching down and opening his jaw around that neck in a sign of dominance.

Moony whimpered, tail thumping against the ground loudly.

Padfoot removed his mouth from Moony's neck, his tail swinging slowly as well, an odd glint in his eyes.

Wormtail had had to hold onto Prongs' antlers tightly to keep from falling off when the stag _chuckled_ and shook his head at both canines as they began to play together again as if nothing happened.

Of course something_ had_ happened that night. A leader had finally been chosen for their pack, Moony had submitted to Padfoot willingly, and slowly things began to change between Remus and Sirius as well.

Sixth year started boringly, and Peter would never have believed that it was so deceptively calm. Things seemed to be going better for the Marauders, they spent all their time together, every full moon together, getting closer and closer.

Things between Sirius and Remus were beginning to be closer as well. They spent more and more time together, seemed to know the other like the back of their hand, and Peter saw the way they looked at each other whenever they thought the other wasn't paying attention.

Sirius' gaze were filled with longing and slowly growing hope.

Remus' were confused yet intrigued blushes as he watched Sirius as if he were some puzzle he just couldn't understand but was determined to dedicate his whole attention to.

Things were looking great, and Peter was sure that Sirius would confess to Remus any day now---and then that day happened. It was the day of the full moon, and he and Sirius had been looking for Remus using the Marauders Map they'd invented _and created _before the holidays as a Christmas gift for themselves.

Sirius had been in a mood ever since he'd noticed that Remus was alone with Snape in one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor.

"Bloody git can't be trusted around Rem." Sirius growled under his breath as they reached outside of the door, which was slightly open, but before they entered they heard a snipet of the conversation going on and froze.

"---kissed me." Snape announced, arms folded over his chest, face serious.

Remus looked nervous and slightly uncomfortable. "We were both nearly passing out from the drunkenness Severus, _and_ we were playing spin the bottle with the muggles at Lily's party. I was drunk. I did it. Anyway, _everyone_ at that party ended up kissing _everyone_."

"That's not the point and you _know_ it, Lupin." Snape's eyes narrowed. "You kissed me, and you _liked_ it. You _know_ you liked it even if you're denying it now."

"Kissing is fun." Remus side-stepped the issue. "I liked kissing you, yes. But I liked kissing Lily, her cousin Rose, and even her sister Petunia."

"Don't forget her cousin Basil and his friends Mark, Jude, Will, Lawrence---."

"_Enough_ already!" Remus was red from embarrassment.

Peter was frightened to send a glance in Sirius' direction, and he winced when he did. The tall, dark-haired Gryffindor was pale, eyes wide, hurt and anger mixing in those grey orbs.

"Why?" Snap pressed, sneering. "Afraid that _Black_ will hear that you like both sides? 'Fraid he'll find out you made out with _me_? That you're attracted to _me?_" His voice was dark with resentment. "Why does his opinion matter so much to you? Why do you trust _him_ with your goddamned secret but whenever I try to get you to trust me you clam up or leave and won't talk to me for days?! Sirius _fucking_ Black isn't trustworthy! He isn't---!"

Anger and fury made Remus' eyes more golden. "You leave Sirius _out of this_!"

"_No!_ I _won't_!" Snape snapped and in one fluid movement had pushed a shocked Remus against the wall. "_You_ never do!"

Remus' eyes widened beyond possibility. "_S-Severus?_ What are you---?"

And then Snape was kissing Remus.

Peter saw the wide-eyed shock on the werewolf's face, saw him trying to come to terms with what was happening, and saw him finally reacting by pushing Snape off of him.

The chubby Gryffindor turned, sure this would appease Sirius, but his friend hadn't seen anything other the kiss before stalking away.

Peter hurried after Sirius, rapidly telling him about what he'd seen, how Remus had pushed Snape off, but that didn't seem to calm the murderous marauder. They soon parted ways, Sirius saying he needed time to be alone. Peter watched him leave, stomach hurting, wondering why he had the feeling something _horrible_ was going to happen.

It was only hours later, when they'd been waiting for Sirius to come so they could sneak off to the Whomping Willow and be with Remus for his transformation---and a dead-drunk Sirius stumbled into the room, snickering about the best prank _ever_, did Peter realize he might very well have some ability in Divinations.

Apparently Sirius had snuck out to Hogsmeade and gotten skunk drunk before returning to Hogwarts once more and running into Snape. An argument had ensued between the Gryffindor and Slytherin in which Sirius had told Snape that not only had he witnessed what'd happened, but that Snape was wasting his time on Remus.

'_If he had any sick feelings for a snot like you he would have trusted you with his secret a long time ago, wouldn't he? But who knows it? ME! __**I**__ know it! What does THAT tell you, you fuckin' snake!?!'_

He'd then gone on to taunt the Slytherin and somehow Snape had easily manipulated the drunk Gryffindor into spilling where Remus would be, and had gone to find him and confront him once and for all about the whole situation.

"Wait till he sees Remus in all his Moony-beauty." Sirius slurred. "He'll turn tail and run and Remus will realize what _dirt_ Snape is!"

"Sirius!" James cried out in horror. "What the _hell have you DONE_?" With that he'd raced out of the room to try and stop Snape before the Slytherin could come across a transformed Remus and get _killed_.

What followed that was pure chaos. James had only _barely_ managed to get Snape out safely, but the Slytherin had seen Remus and was shaken up. The four of them had congregated in the Headmaster's office while Snape accused a now sober and horrified Sirius of attempted murder.

Sirius had seemed to go into shock once he'd sobered up and realized what he'd done—what could have happened—so he was unusually quiet during it all.

Despite his obvious fear and anger, Snape had agreed easily to not tell anyone about Remus' flurry little problem, but he fought on the issue that all Sirius got was detention every night for the rest of the school year. He'd stormed out of the room screaming about favoritism and Peter was the only one who'd noticed the tremble in his voice or saw the tears threatening Snape's reputation before the Slytherin had left.

He also saw the deep, utter repentance on Sirius' every feature, his horror, his sorrow, his _disbelief_ that he'd done something like this. Peter also saw the way Sirius suffered when Remus finally awoke the next day and was told what had happened.

The werewolf had never looked so pitiful as when James told him what'd happened, how he'd been betrayed by one friend and nearly killed another. Remus had begun crying and no one had been able to console him.

Remus wouldn't talk to Sirius after that day, and Peter _knew_ he wasn't the only one who saw how _that_ was the worst punishment Sirius was suffering from. A week or two of silence from James and Peter ended as they saw how Sirius was withering away right before their eyes from grief, so they reached out to their friend, but it was as if he didn't even notice their efforts.

Remus pulled into himself, refusing to talk to anyone, not even Lily. The redhead looked hurt and immediately blamed the Marauders for the pain of both Remus and Snape (whom apparently had spoken afterwards and Snape had surprisingly enough accepted Remus' heartfelt apology immediately, telling Remus that he didn't blame _him_ for what'd happened).

James started helping Sirius plan a way to try and get Remus to forgive him, to give him a second chance, but Peter saw the pain in Remus' face whenever he even heard Sirius' name mentioned, and he knew it was going to take more than Maraudian planning to fix what'd been done.

It got to the point where Remus asked Peter to tell the others not to come during the full moons anymore. Peter begged Remus to reconsider, but the werewolf coldly told him that if any of the pack arrived the wolf would tear them to pieces without a second thought.

When Peter delivered that message he saw the hope crumble in Sirius' face as he broke down and cried, James trying to comfort him though both he and Peter knew that the only one who could help Sirius now, the only one Sirius _wanted_ touching or comforting him was the only person who _despised_ him.

Months passed and many nights Remus didn't even come to the dorm to sleep anymore. Peter suffered as he saw his two best friends dying slowly without the other.

So, when he couldn't take it any longer he tracked down Remus and cornered him. That was probably the first and only time in his life that he'd ever been pushy and bossy, but Peter put his all into it, telling Remus that _yes_ Sirius had fucked up, but that Sirius really cared for Remus, had done the fuckery while _drunk_, and that he _needed_ Remus---just like Peter knew Remus needed _Sirius_.

At first the werewolf had been frighteningly cold, but then, little by little, Peter saw the changes in his face, the cracks in his mask of indifference, and then suddenly he had an armful of sobbing werewolf.

That night Remus slept in the dorm.

It was a slow process, Remus' trust was a hard thing to recuperate, but Sirius, deliriously happy with the opportunity to show his friend how repentant he was, didn't care. He changed during the next couple of months, dedicating his every waking hour to regaining Remus' trust and friendship, and Peter saw the small smiles that were slowly beginning to return to the werewolf's face.

During the full moons the pack were reunited once more, and in their animal forms Moony and Padfoot showed their happiness at being together once again more openly, more physically. Padfoot was always by Moony's side, licking him, brushing his cheek against Moony's fur, begging to play, begging for his constant attention.

And Moony complied to everything Padfoot wanted happily.

Peter saw this and smiled.

When Remus invited them over to spend the summer at his parents house for the first time since they'd known him, Peter watched the happiness in Sirius' face at the thought of spending the summer months with Remus. Sirius had run away from his parents home the year before and had been living with James and his parents, but Peter could see the glee in those pale grey eyes at the thought of not being parted from Remus.

Peter saw the deep, genuine, true love in Sirius' eyes as he hugged Remus tightly and breathed in his scent heartily---much like what Padfoot did Moony on the full moons.

Peter saw the surprise in Remus' eyes, a dark blush tinting the werewolf's cheeks red before he relaxed into the tight hug, a small, contented smile curving his lips.

Peter saw James grinning mischievously, _pleased,_ as he watched them.

And Peter knew that when James looked at them now he saw what Peter saw—even though they'd never talked to each other about what they knew was inevitable when it came to Moony and Padfoot.

Sirius had finally accepted it, finally saw the truth---understood his feelings for what they truly were.

Remus still seemed a little hesitant, a little unsure and timid, but he was slowly getting there too.

Peter grinned as Sirius finally, _reluctantly_, let go of Remus and they all began to slowly walk towards the dorm.

The rat-animagus saw the way Sirius and Remus walked so close to each other that their hands brushed against each other.

His smile grew and he began to whistle.

Those two were the only couple he ever felt truly had been made for each other. Sirius was utterly devoted and _in love_ with Remus, and the young werewolf was slowly beginning to show similar feelings as well.

Peter's whistled tune turned cheerier.

It wouldn't be long until Remus saw it too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! What do you think? I think I might have enjoyed writing this more than "James Noticed" for some reason. ::****Shrugs****:: Oh well.**

**Review?**


End file.
